


Content

by CrimsonLotus



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M, celebrating my release from the hospital and a cool kid's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLotus/pseuds/CrimsonLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While he and Reno might be a strange pair, he wouldn't trade the Turk for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

Cloud Strife, Planet's Chosen One, the one who saved the world twice, had as much enhancement as a SOLIDER FIRST CLASS and enough experience to warrant the title. He who had fought Jenova's vice grip, and survived the near shattering of his mind. A man who had fought a giant fucking snake that had to be some sort of twisted science experiment, demonic houses, and Sephiroth, had finally met his match. Yes, the Hero of the Dawn, had found his match in what most described as the worst behaved Turk since their foundation.

  
Reno of the Turks was quite the character. He could either speak in a slow slang filled drawl that told of his origins as a slum rat beneath the plate, or prim and proper, every vowel and consonant enunciated correctly, of course this usually happened when speaking another language or putting the fear of the Goddess into whoever he was ordered to. Yes, Cloud Strife was in a relationship with the man who tried to kill him several times. Strangely, he was okay with that.

  
When Tifa had found out she'd asked him if he was okay, if he needed a doctor, or someone to talk to. But all that was pointless, after all he was very much okay, very healthy, and when he needed to talk he talked to Reno. Because Reno understood guilt, he understood what it was like to murder in cold blood. What it was like to regret. Not that Tifa couldn't relate, but it wasn't the same. Tifa was about forgiving and moving forward as soon as possible, but Reno knew that sometimes you needed to feel bad, to be allowed your pain, to feel regret and drink it away. What it was like to need to feel like what had happened was real, and not something that could be brushed aside.

  
Their relationship wasn't just based on that of course. He'd been taken in by Reno's smile and the glow he seemed to give off whenever he was excited. Reno could drone on and on, endlessly about how perfect Cloud's smile was, his sarcastic sense of humor, and the way his eyes shined. While it had taken a while for them to come to terms with their feeling, Reno especially due to his training as a turk, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Even on Reno's worst days, when he comes home covered in other people's blood, or when he wakes up tense and alert, mind still reeling from his memories of missions gone array or even the fall of the Sector 7 plate.

  
Reno was getting very good at dealing with his bad day's too. Through Cloud's nightmares of Sephiroth coming after everyone he loved, Areith's tragic death, or even the days were his memory faltered, Reno was always there as soon as he could, ready to calm him and and provide and anchor to the real world. Even back when they first started sharing a bed, and Reno ended up with a black eye because Cloud hadn't realized he wasn't dreaming still and ended up decking Reno. Reno had just smiled through it and whined about it a little bit once daylight had come.  
As Cloud lay in bed with Reno's right arm wrapped around his waist and his head laying awkwardly on Cloud's shoulder he decided he didn't need anything more. Yes all in all the two were as content as the Planet's Hero and his Turk could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm surprised I haven't written for this ship yet. I've shipped it for a little over two years now. Guess it took going to the hospital and then seeing it was someone's birthday to get me to finally do it. It's not my best work but I hope you liked it!


End file.
